Little Star
by SylveonCupcake
Summary: When Nebby is scared by the rain, Lillie decides to sing a song to calm him down. Little does she know, someone else is listening in. LightSunShipping One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

Lillie sat in her bed in the Pokémon Center, looking out the window. Rain poured down onto the city of Malie, and she could see a few people run past, slipping on the wet stones to take cover. A large clap of thunder rang out, and Lillie ducked under her blanket in fear.

"Pew!" Nebby squeaked. He floated out of her large duffel bag and joined her under the blanket. He was shaking.

"Are you scared, Nebby?" Lillie whispered. Nebby frowned and nodded, almost ashamed to admit it.

"Don't worry. You're not alone. I'm scared to," She reassured, giving Nebby a little smile. The thunder rumbled again, and the two moved closer together.

"Peeew!" Nebby cried, burying himself in Lillie's arms. She held him tight, patting his back.

"Shh, shh. You're ok. The thunder won't hurt you," Lillie whispered softly. Nebby's shivering slowed down slightly. Taking this as a sign, Lillie pulled the both of them out from under the blankets. Nebby looked up from her arms and smiled. Lillie smiled back.

"You know, I read a book once about a girl who couldn't sleep because she was scared too. Her mother sang her a song to calm her down. Would you like to hear a song, Nebby?"

"Pew!" Nebby floated up, bobbing as if nodding yes. Lillie smiled down at the Cosmog and cleared her throat.

" _The sun goes down, the rain comes out, but you're still safe and sound. I just hold you tight, and say goodnight, and tell you…_ "She started to sing, her voice soft and pretty. Nebby bobbed along in the air.

" _You are my little star, and always will be. I love you, and always will, no matter where life takes us. Because, you are… my little star_ " Lillie patted Nebby on the head affectionately. Her singing grew slightly louder, becoming caught up in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Sun strolled down the hallway of the Pokémon Center with his Torracat. Both of them were soaking wet, and were tracking muddy footprints on the floor.

"It was pretty fun getting caught in that rainstorm! Wasn't it, Litta?" He asked. Litta hissed at him, obviously not agreeing with his trainer.

"Suit yourself." Sun pulled off his black baseball cap and shook out his dark hair like a wet dog. He paused. Was that singing? Coming from Lillie's room? He pressed his ear to her door, ignoring all the times his mother told him not to eavesdrop on people.

" _Life may seem scary, but promise you will be brave for me. I'll always protect… my little star,_ " Lillie sang. Sun smiled. Who knew that Lillie could sing? Without thinking, he opened the door and strolled in.

"Lillie? You sound great! Why didn't you tell me you sang?" He asked. Lillie's eyes widened in horror. She clamped her mouth shut and ducked her head under her pillow in shame. Sun walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, forgetting about his wet clothes.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. Lillie pulled her head out from under her pillow and looked at him.

"I-it's just that... Mother always told me I w-wasn't good at singing. That was only meant for Nebby... to calm him down..." She murmured, drawing her knees close to her chest. Sun smiled and said, "Well, for all that it's worth, I think that you're great at singing."

"Really?" Lillie asked, looking up at him and blushing a little bit.

"Yeah! Will you please sing some more?" He pleaded. She nodded, and Nebby floated up and nestled into her lap. He was excited to hear more of the song too.

" _Seasons change, people go. But little star, I love you so. Stay with me forever..._ " Lillie sang. Sun blushed and leaned down towards her.

"I will," He said, kissing her on the forehead. Her face immediately flushed.

 _"... and be my little star,_ " She finished. For a minute, everyone was silent.

"Promise?" Lillie whispered, breaking the silence. Sun nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Pew!" Nebby cheered, floating over to his bag and settling down. He was finally calm enough to sleep.

"See you in the morning?" Lillie asked as Sun and Litta left the room. He spun around and faced the pale girl.

"Of course. I'm your little star, aren't I?" He asked, grinning. Lillie smiled back and nodded. As Sun and his starter closed the door, Lillie hummed to herself, snuggling down under her blanket and resting her head on her pillow.

" _Seasons change, people go. But little star, I love you so. Stay with me forever… and be my little star._ "


End file.
